


Cooking by the Book

by Wintersswonder



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Author is Not Sorry, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But mostly fluff, Chatting & Messaging, Chef Bucky Barnes, Cooking, Other, Recipes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, shitposting, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersswonder/pseuds/Wintersswonder
Summary: Then you'll have a cake.





	1. eggshells

past life assassins  
members:   
Natasha Romanov  
Bucky Barnes  
Clint Barton  
Sam Wilson

2:23 AM

Bucky: nat

Bucky: nat there are eggshells in my cake batter

Bucky: natalia

Natasha: Wtf do u wabt me to do abt it

Bucky: idk just wanted to complain 

Natasha: It's 2:30 in the morinif what ate u doing up 

Bucky: COOKING BY THE BOOK NATTY

Natasha: ur a crackhead

Bucky: ily :)

Clint: stfu barnes

 

__

 

bill nye is daddy  
members:  
Tony Stark   
Bruce Banner

4:12 AM

Tony: fuck u bruce

Bruce: ok

Tony: BRUCE I DIDN'T MWAN IT

Bruce: ;)

Tony: fuck u bruce

Tony: should i try to get the girl in my chem class's number

Bruce: why are you asking me this at 4 am 

Tony: idk but i think im finna do it

Bruce: finna

Tony: >:(

 

__

 

america's ass  
members:   
Tony Stark  
Steve Rogers  
Bruce Banner

5:32 AM

Steve: I went for a bomb run this morning

Tony: pls shut up stove

Steve: What did I do?

Tony: thrive

Steve: I am far from thriving but go off 

Bruce: Tony how'd it go with chem class girl 

Tony: i'll let u know once i grow a pair n talk to her

Steve: You haven't even talked to her?

Tony: shut up u still cry over maggie

Steve: Her name is Peggy

Tony: shit yea

 

__

 

8:57 AM

Tony: yall 

Tony: i got 

Tony: the muthafuckin

Tony: digits

Steve: Great :)

Bruce: did you have to say it like that

Tony: yes ;)

Tony: her name is pepper

Tony: i'm taking her to dinner tmr

Bruce: wow

Steve: Damn 

Tony: language

Steve: I'm begging you to let that go 

 

__

 

past life assassins  
members:   
Natasha Romanov  
Bucky Barnes  
Clint Barton  
Sam Wilson

9:03 AM

Clint: bucknasty did u ever get the eggshells out of ur cake batter

Bucky: only sam can call me that

Bucky: and no 

Natasha: F

Clint: sam is hot ngl

_Sam removed Clint from the chat_

Natasha: Sammy >:(

_Sam added Clint to the chat_

Sam: sorry clint

Clint: ok 

Natasha: I thought you knew not to say that

Clint: bold of u to assume i learn

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. beanies and bakerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck meets Stove. Also cake :)

past life assassins  
members:  
Natasha Romanov  
Bucky Barnes  
Clint Barton  
Sam Wilson 

Saturday, 9:17 AM

Clint: buck can i borrow ur yellow beanie 

Bucky: yuh it's on my desk 

Clint: tanks

Bucky: yall

Bucky: the finest man came into the bakery today 

Sam: tea

Bucky: omg so 

Bucky: god DAMN he was fine 

Natasha: James

Bucky: right ok so 

Bucky: he came in and i was like not paying attention bc my mom wanted me to finish this cake 

Clint: mhmmm

Bucky: and i said 'hi welcome to the red room how can i help you' and i SWEAR TO GOD

Bucky: this beefcake goes 'i dunno what i'm looking for exactly' 

Bucky: and i look up at him 

Bucky: and i swear i made an audible choking noise

Clint: HAHAHHAHASAHSHSAH

Sam: please tell me you got a number

Bucky: no :( 

Sam: damn

Bucky: BUT i'm making a cake for his mom's birthday !! 

Clint: :o 

Natasha: get that ass barnes

Bucky: bitch if i dont you'll find me crying in a ditch tmrw

Clint: tmrw??

Bucky: yuh he's coming in to talk cake w me tomorrow

Sam: gasp 

Bucky: indeed

Natasha: thicc news

Bucky: thats what im sayin 

__

 

america's ass  
members:  
Tony Stark  
Steve Rogers  
Bruce Banner

Saturday, 9:21

Steve: Guys I met the hottest guy at the Red Room Bakery

Bruce: is that the one that that kid from school's parents run??

Steve: Wait what? 

Bruce: Nvm deets

Steve: Ok?

Steve: He was decorating a cake when I came in to get that thing done for my mom 

Tony: ooh stevie has a man??

Steve: Stfu Tony

Steve: Anyway his nametag said Bucky and I'm kinda hoping that's a nickname but he was really sweet and we're gonna talk shop on my mom's cake tomorrow 

Tony: BUCKY BARNES???

Steve: idk?

Tony: HE SITS ACROSS FROM ME IN FRENCH HDKSDJSD

Steve: He goes to bhs?!?

Tony: Y E S 

Steve: :o 

Steve: How did I never notice???

Tony: idk man the guy is p tall and it's not like he really flies under the radar w that arm of his

Steve: ???????

Tony: Stevie you really are oblivious huh 

Bruce: we been knew

Tony: JSJSSJASJAJ

Tony: BUT NO JAMES'S PARENTS FREAKING O W N THE RED ROOM

Tony: HOW DID U NOT KNOW THAT??????

Steve: IDK

Tony: damn steve

__

cooking by the barneses  
members:  
Bucky Barnes  
Becca Barnes

Saturday, 2:54 PM

Becca: so we gonna talk about how you choked when u saw that blond guy or ????

Bucky: stfu rebecca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on instagram @wintersswonder !!


End file.
